Coming Together
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: "I guess this is a little weird, isn't it?" Her voice is still so low that he's not sure if she really wants him to hear her or if she wants him to listen harder to what she's not saying. He settled for "You're welcome here any time."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Coming Together

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing, but my rather wild imagination.

* * *

He had to be dreaming. There was no way this wasn't a dream. Here she was at his door and she wasn't screaming at him, in fact she didn't seem angry at all. "Can I come in?" Her voice was soft, barely able to be heard over the rain. He opened the door a little wider and gestured his assent, afraid his voice would make her change her mind. She sat down on the couch and turned her attention from her host out the window. "That's part of why I picked this city." He didn't have to ask, he knew she meant the rain. She always did love storms. The sunny weather would have been too predictable and boring for her. And that's when he smelt it. She had been drinking. That didn't mean much for them, but still it was an indicator that set off a red flag, that along with her not seeming to be angry about anything. She just seemed more resigned now. He didn't ask if she wanted to talk about it. She had come to him. If she wanted to talk about it then she would. She usually did exactly what she wanted.

"I guess this is a little weird, isn't it?" Her voice is still so low that he's not sure if she really wants him to hear her or if she wants him to listen harder to what she's not saying.

"You're welcome here anytime." Was what he settled for. She breathed out a chuckle under her breath but held back whatever snarky comment he knew was running through her mind.

"I'm a little surprised to find you alone." He nodded while he thought of a response. He could be a smart ass about it or he could just tell her the truth. He settled for something in the middle.

"I've been alone a little more lately." This made her do the unlady like snort she did when she was agitated with him. This time her voice came out stronger than it had been, not the quiet timber she'd been using. Maybe the alcohol was already starting to wear off.

"Worked through everyone that fast? Sure new blood will turn up soon." The silence that followed was interrupted by her sighing. "That was rude." This makes him laugh, really laugh. Her head snaps to him at this interruption in their quiet moments since she'd arrived with a questioning look.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" She nods in assent to this but doesn't seem to choose to take the same humor in it that he does.  
Silence envelops the flat again. He sits back while she chooses to stay sitting forward, rigid as normal. This was confusing. The yelling he could handle, the anger he could handle, the banter he could handle. This he couldn't handle. Dear God, wasn't he supposed to be a soldier?

"How about a drink?" He rocks up off the couch and stands quickly before she answers, walking to the island to put some space between them. He feels a shift in the room as she stands to follow him. He's never seen her look uncertain, not once. She's always so confident in herself, except tonight. This is a side to her he's never seen before and frankly it was scaring the hell out of him.

He flashed her a smile as he turned his back to pour her something to drink.

He could smell her first: leather, vanilla and something he couldn't put his finger on; and then he felt her. She was standing close to him. He turned his head half over his shoulder to confirm what his senses told him and her face was practically right there, face to face with him. He swallowed hard before clearing his throat and handing her the cup if for nothing else to something to do with his hands. She made a little room for him to turn to face her and accepted the drink, sipping it. His breathing hitched watching her lips curl around the rim of the glass. This HAD to be a dream. She finished her drink and stepped closer to him to put the glass down on the counter behind him, invading his personal space. Again he swallows, unsure if he should move away or say something. She averts her eyes momentarily then looks back up at him and he knows for sure that this is a dream, he's had it before.

In his dream he let her take control, initiate. But she was here, she'd already initiated. He slid his left hand to her hip and his right drags slowly up her body to her face. She leans into his hand lightly, letting him caress the side of her face. This is all the confirmation he needs.

Slowly, he pulls her into him and kisses her deeply. He lets his tongue slip out to taste her and she opens quickly to let him in to explore her mouth, tongue meeting tongue. Dear God... He pulls her even closer to him, he's doubting there is such a thing as too close to her as he wraps his right arm a little tighter around her. He wasn't going to ask, he didn't care what brought her here. She was here and she was sliding out of her jacket and the moment he felt her bare skin all rational thought went out the window. He walks her backwards until she hits the wall and he pushes her even further into it, needing to be closer to her. He rips her shirt, quite literally, off her needing anything impeding his progress to be gone. She stood there pressed into his wall, panting with only her bra separating him from the breasts he'd wanted to touch for far too long. He felt like a predator, needing to ravage her.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, the next thing he knows it's his back to the wall and her pushing into him as she slides his shirt up over his well toned abs, dragging her nails along them as she does. The shirt is off in an instant and she turns her attention to his nipples, flicking one with her tongue while she lightly pinched the other with her fingers. He took advantage of her distraction and unclasped her bra with one hand while he threaded the other through the hair at the base of her neck. Sliding it off her he spun them and roughly pushed her back into the wall replacing the cup of the lacy bra with his rough hand as he massaged her with his hand, pulling her hair roughly to move her head so he could get to her neck. She moved willingly, moaning at the slight pain. He works his well muscled thigh in between her two long tanned legs feeling the wet fabric of her jeans that was sticking to her bleeding through his own jeans just to feel the difference between her hot core. He rubbed against her as he found the sweet spot on her neck and bit down making her cry out. His member twitched at the sound. He repeated the motion and she arched up into him wrapping on tone leg around his waist to get him closer to her. His hand went from her breast to her hip to pull her that much closer.

He picked her up, wrapping the other leg around his waist and walked her to the bedroom without breaking contact with the kiss she'd initiated moments before, their tongues now dueling for control. He throws her back onto the bed and makes his first attempt to take the wet jeans off her legs, he needed her hot skin against his own. He knew he didn't need her naked to make her cry out, to rock her with waves of pleasure. He knew he could keep this going for a good long while but damn if he wasn't aching to sink into her. This was an ache like he'd never felt before and something told him that only she could save him. He pulled down on the offending fabric, growling when they refused to give, the rain having stuck them to her. She laughs, almost giggles, at his frustration. A twinkle lights his eyes and hers respond with a mischievous wink as he rips them off the way he did her blouse. He would buy her some more in the morning, though he wouldn't protest to the sight before him.

His breathing hitched as he finally took her in. She was laying there beneath him on his bed clad in only a lacy almost see-through black fabric around her hips. He hooked his fingers under the tops and pulled softly, allowing her to pull her hips up off the bed while he pulled the fabric down. He kissed from her ankles to her hips, paying special attention to her thighs. God, those beautiful thighs.

He kissed, licked and sucked his way up her body, listening to her make the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard.

He kissed her deeply, but this kiss didn't hold the urgency those in the hall had. He wasn't afraid she was going to leave, he knew he had her. And he was going to claim her tonight and make it a night she would never forget.

He stood briefly enough to slide his jeans off his hips and returned to his position over her. He hooked her thigh back up around his hip and she cried out as her hot core connected with his member through his boxers. He could feel her and it was driving him insane. She used this distraction to turn them over so that she was straddling his tips and rubbed her core over him a few times, the action making them both moan and her head fell back, enjoying the feeling.

She slid his boxers down off his hips and she could finally see what all the well deserved talk was about. She wrapped her hand around his member and pumped up and down a few times before bending her head down and licking the tip. At the sound of his deep, throaty moan she wrapped her lips around the tip completely causing his hips to buck. She pulled back slightly and blew lightly on him and enjoyed watching him shiver. She moved up his body to kiss him and found herself once again underneath his weight, somewhere she wasn't unhappy to be by any means. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes and then he pushed himself all the way into her, making them both cry out. He was home.

He pumped in and out of her, moving over her with a skill she'd never experienced before, the pleasure immeasurable for them both. When she'd adjusted to him a little better she once again flipped them so she was on top. Sitting up she grinded her hips on his, eliciting even more pleasure for them both, rubbing her clit along the hard shaft of his member as his hands found her breasts once again. That's when she felt it, she was close to her release. He must have been able to feel it too because his left hand left her breast and found her hip, pulling and pushing with the movements of her hips while she rode him. He was in awe as he watched her orgasm atop him, soaking him in her juices. Her head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth partially open, hair a mess. He thought she looked perfect. And then she cried out his name and he felt himself let go with her.

That night he made love to her over and over, claiming her again and again, never ceasing to be amazed by the sound of his name coming from her lips.

He was sure he would never tire of saying hers. He was also sure he'd never be able to get enough of her.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think! Worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Coming Together, Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing, but my rather wild imagination.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to _loveofbooks99_, _kikinette11 _and _recicup _for reviewing! This story has gotten a lot of love, hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. : ) I wrote this chapter in split Point-Of-View between Max & Alec so we will see if that works.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON _COMING TOGETHER: _

That night he made love to her over and over, claiming her again and again, never ceasing to be amazed by the sound of his name coming from her lips.

He was sure he would never tire of saying hers. He was also sure he'd never be able to get enough of her.

* * *

He knew she would be gone when he woke up, part of why he'd kept her up so late, hoping to extend their time together. Max wasn't one for cuddling. He went to headquarters and checked her office but like a miracle no one had seen her since yesterday afternoon. What they had seen was the Ordinary leaving after a failed mission yesterday morning. A mission they'd gone on thanks to Logan's intel. A mission that had cost them two transgenics. He ran a hand over his face and sighed, wishing he'd asked some questions last night.

"You see her, tell her nobody's blamin' her." Mole's face said exactly who everyone was blaming. Alec nodded, preparing to leave. He was second in command, he should have been informed of this mission from the get-go. Why hadn't Max trusted him?

"And tell her that supplies are still low. Josh wants to go out and get some stuff." Alec shot him a look and Mole held up a hand. "Told dog face no, just sayin'." Again Alec nodded.

One of the communications officers sent him a wink and he wanted to be sick. She was a cute X5, he'd taken her out a couple of times. She got the whole not wanting to be involved thing. So why was she making his stomach almost physically turn now? He ignored her as he walked out of HQ, he had a mission now. Time to be the good little soldier.

* * *

On the other side of the compound Max watched Alec walk out of HQ from her perch on the hill. She had wanted to tell him last night, tell him about the mission and the lives that were lost. How everyone was going to doubt her ability to lead them now because she'd listened to Logan instead of consulting him about the mission. How she had thought she could lead them without him. And when she had failed, when those two kids had died, how angry she was with Logan despite that not being logical. He thought he'd had solid intel. He didn't intentionally send those kids to their deaths. In her rational mind she knew that it wasn't her fault and Alec would be on her side no matter what. She knew all of this but when she'd gone over there last night, well talking hadn't been on her mind at all. He'd been so unlike himself last night and she just followed her instincts.

That's part of why she'd run away this morning. He was her Manticore approved mate, what they had wanted for her. For so long she had wanted Logan, only Logan, now she was playing into exactly what Manticore wanted. They were gone and still a huge pain in her ass. She just wanted to have a potential normal relationship once in her life, just once.

She didn't realize she'd lost track of Alec's movements until she felt his presence. She was so much more in tune with him now than she had been before. Sighing she stood, trying to retreat like she hadn't felt him coming but he knew her too well.

* * *

Finally he'd found her sitting on a hill all alone. She'd stood when he'd gotten close, he'd hoped to sneak up on her and try to talk before she could run away but it was like he could feel the intent of her movements, like they were one person in two people's bodies. It made his head hurt.

"You know?" Her voice was still quiet like last night, her back to him.

Instead of answering he walked around to where he was facing her and handed her some keys which she instantly recognized as her bike keys. Her only response was a questioning look.

"Supply run." He says with a shrug.

* * *

**A/N: As always, your feed back is appreciated and makes it easier for me to continue! :)  
**


End file.
